


Don't Say I Love You

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Karl sneak off for some private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say I Love You

A hand clapped over Anders’ mouth and he was shoved through a nearby door into a small, dark room and pushed up against the wall. He would have been terrified if he hadn’t been waiting for it, but his heart pounded against his ribs all the same. Only from anticipation, rather than fear.

“Have you been good?” Karl’s voice was a soft rumble in his ear and Anders felt a thrill of excitement shoot through his core. He splayed his fingers against the cool stone wall and turned his head to glance at his lover from the corner of his eye, a smirk curving his lips.

“Of course not,” he purred. “When have I ever?”

Karl chuckled, low and amused, fingers gathering the fabric of Anders’ robes and hitching them up his hips. “Never,” the older mage breathed, lips ghosting across the back of his neck and pressing close. He felt the man’s cock pushing against his ass and the slender blond arched his back, impatient.

They only had about thirty minutes before the next patrol passed through, there was no time to waste on lengthy foreplay. Anders had even prepped himself ahead of time so they could get right to it. Karl discovered that fact a moment later, a soft intake of breath as he eased a finger inside the blond and found him loose and ready.

“Maker, you’re ridiculous,” Karl chuckled fondly. Anders heard a rustling of cloth and then bare skin pressed against him.

“You love me,” the younger mage said, his tone light. If they pretended it was a joke, no one had to know how much they really meant to each other, and Anders clung to that with stubborn tenacity. It was just playful banter. That was all.

“Yes,” Karl murmured in reply, light fingers stroking Anders’ throat, slow kisses along the side of his neck. Anders felt something lurch within his chest and he gasped quietly, knuckles whitening as he pressed tips of fingers into the stone. Something cool and slick pressed against him and then Karl was sliding in, no more delays. They didn’t have time.

Anders would be lying if he said there wasn’t the eternal thrill in the risk of being discovered, but as Karl’s left arm slid around his waist and hugged him close, their bodies moving in slow, steady rhythm, he couldn't help imagining what it might be like to linger in his lover’s embrace. Able to cry out in exaltation instead of muffled groans behind grit teeth. To hold one another after, bodies pressed close, breath mingling as their fingers tangled and sleep claimed them. To wake beside them without fear.

Karl’s right hand moved atop Anders’, their fingers lacing together, and the blond turned his head, nuzzling into his lover. Time slowed to a crawl, the Circle and the templars and the other mages fell away until there existed nothing in the universe but the two of them. The only sound their stifled moans and whispered caresses.

This was a dangerous game they played and they both made light of it, brushing it off in casual dismissal to any query. It was nothing. A casual fling. They both slept around, as did all the other mages seeking solace in one another.

But when they were together, alone, they knew. It was so much more. And they ran the risk of losing everything.

Karl groaned in Anders' ear, breath hot and heavy as he pressed in deeply, their bodies flush. "Anders..." he breathed the name like a prayer, lips brushing his ear, and the blond mage felt his pleasure spike, a hot desperate sensation that tightened his muscles.

He lifted his left hand from the wall, reaching beneath his bunched up robes to squeeze his cock with long, slow strokes. He matched pace with Karl's languid thrusts, each pull threatening to spill him over the precipice they dangled above. His lover's breathing quickened, the sound only driving Anders to greater heights. He felt faint of breath, and struggled to take deeper, his entire body quivering like a leaf in a storm.

Karl's thick length sliding into him, spreading him, filling him, left him weak, each thrust stoking the fire blazing inside of him. He panted softly, hand picking up speed as it moved over his erection, slick with his own fluids. Almost, _almost_ -

Metallic footsteps echoed up the corridor beyond their hidden nook and both men tensed.

"No!" Anders whined under his breath.

"Hurry!" Karl whispered, hips pumping frantically now.

Anders grit his teeth. Just a little bit more, just a bit- just a _ah_ \- He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, eyes squeezing closed, all sound drowned out by the roar in his ears. Karl's arm tightened around his waist and he was dimly aware of throbbing pulses in between his own.

A moment later, they sagged against one another, gulping air into starved lungs. The footsteps were closer, opening doors up the hall to check each room. Voices echoed behind metallic helms as the templars conversed in boredom.

Heart pounding in his throat, Anders pulled free of Karl and hastily readjusted his robe. Spinning to face his lover, he pulled the still-dazed man into a kiss, crushing their lips together.

"I'll lead them away. You run the other direction. See you later."

"Anders, wait!"

But the reckless blond was already out the door, turning to face the startled templars just approaching the room. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I overheard a couple of apprentices mentioning a hidden corridor somewhere on this level. Said they found it quite by accident. I've already looked down this end, we should double back and search more thoroughly up this way."

The templars' suspicion faded as they allowed Anders to lead them up the direction they'd come, the mage chattering on about this supposed tunnel. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he caught sight of Karl ducking out the other way and he sighed in relief. Now to ditch the tinheads.

"Oh, is that the time? I really have a lecture to get to! I'll just leave your boys to your work, shall I?"

Before they could protest, he'd hurried off toward the stairs without looking back. That had been too close, but he couldn’t help grinning at getting away with it. Another discovery narrowly avoided, _damn_ he was good. 


End file.
